Losing It All
by BeautifulandBroken
Summary: The war against the First Order was finally over. The Resistance had been defeated and utterly wiped out. As the last two surviving members, Poe and Rey comfort each other after such a devastating loss.


**Notes: ****So, I'm very much a Reylo fan. However, I'm extremely Poe-curious and wanted to take a shot at writing Damerey. Hope you enjoy...**

"_You saw my pain, washed out in the rain_

_Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins_

_But you saw no fault no cracks in my heart_

_And you knelt beside my hope torn apart_

_But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from you_

_And we'll live a long life_

_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_

_'Cause oh that gave me such a fright_

_But I will hold as long as you like_

_Just promise me we'll be alright."_

_~Mumford & Sons, "Ghosts That We Knew"_

~.~

The war was finally over. The First Order had succeeded. The Resistance had been defeated and utterly wiped out. The last cannon fire had come to a halt only seconds ago on the planet of Takodana. All remained eerily silent in the snowy forest where the remaining members of the Resistance had fallen in battle. The towering trees were ablaze with fire, raining flaming branches down all around them.

Ejected from his X-wing starfighter, Commander Poe Dameron suddenly regained conscious, laying face down on the forest floor in the snow. He looked around him and quickly gathered his composure, jumping to his feet. He reached up and felt a bleeding gash on his forehead; at least he was still alive, he thought. A slight feeling of lightheadedness rushed through his body as he stood, forcing him to steady himself on a nearby tree. Breathing heavily, he glanced around the forest, his eyes searching for any sign of life amongst the bodies that littered the snow now stained in red.

"Poe!" A familiar voice called from behind him.

Poe spun around in the direction of the sound, only to notice Rey walking languidly toward him, her feet stumbling over the corpses strewn in her path. She was covered in soot and dirt, her tunic and pants were torn and tattered. She held up a solitary hand and then slumped weakly to the ground below.

Shrugging off his parachute, Poe instantly rushed to her side and sunk down beside her on the ground. He rolled her over, cupping his hands around her face caked with soot and sweat. His eyes promptly raked over her body to make sure she wasn't injured and then back to her face.

"Rey." He desperately tried to wake her, furiously shaking her shoulders. "Rey, please wake up! Please!"

When she didn't stir, Poe pressed his forehead to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably onto her soiled tunic. He then realized he was all alone, the last survivor of the Resistance. He had failed in his mission to protect Rey and the rest of his fallen comrades, including his leader, General Leia Organa. He had been foolish to think a handful of fighters could face the entire army of the First Order. He had made a promise to Rey when he left her in the forest that he would come back for her. He had playfully called her "sweetheart" as he always did just to irritate her; now he wished he could take it all back. He felt utterly hopeless and dejected.

"No!" he screamed into the lifeless void of the forest, leaning back on his knees.

"Poe," the frail voice then spoke. His body shot straight up, the bitter tears streaming down his cheeks.

She was alive.

Rey began to cough as she tried to breathe in the smoky air around them. Poe's shattering heart instantaneously revived within his chest.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Poe said, cradling her body in his arms. He carefully dodged the falling tree limbs in his path as he carried her out of the forest toward the nearby castle that had once belonged to Maz Kanata. His mind then drifted to Maz, the fierce warrior whose ancient life had been snuffed out by blaster fire mere seconds into the battle.

Once inside the doors, Poe set Rey down on the floor of the foyer and removed his jacket to place under her head. He left her briefly to shut the doors behind him. Pressing his body against the closed doors, he helplessly sunk down to the floor. His eyes fluttered with exhaustion, and he buried his head in his hands, fighting the crippling reality of defeat. This was the hell he had always dreaded.

An unexpected hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jump. Poe looked up to see Rey's hazel eyes peering at him with tears streaking through the stains of war on her cheeks. He immediately embraced her, fiercely wrapping his arms around her body as if his life depended on it. They both cried and sobbed into the other's shoulder, holding each other there for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly, Rey pulled away and stared into his brown eyes. Poe reached up and furiously wiped away her tears with both of his thumbs. Despite the sweat and soot on her face, she was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

"You're hurt," she said and reached her hand up to examine the clotted wound on his forehead.

"It's fine." Poe hitched a breath in his throat at her touch.

As her fingers brushed against his skin, Poe felt something stir inside him, something he'd tried to suppress in the months since he'd met her. Rey seemed as if she felt it too.

Angling her head toward him, Rey leaned in and Poe gently pressed his lips to hers. She hesitated for several seconds, but then relented, her tears moistening both of their lips as they connected. She needingly climbed into his lap, positioning her knees on either side of his waist. His mind forgot all the sorrow, heartache, and pain he felt, and he surrendered all that he had to Rey. There was nothing, but the taste of her lips, the warmth of her body against his, her intoxicating scent of smoke and sweat. There was only her.

Rey's shaking hands began to unbutton his shirt, running her fingers down the muscles of his chest, and promptly tugged it down his shoulders. Poe beared down on her lips once more and pulled her closer to him as she tossed the shirt carelessly into the darkness of the foyer. His mother's wedding ring that hung from a chain around his neck fell in between them, proving a cool contrast to the heat of their skin.

Poe's heart thumped rapidly within his chest. He had wanted her ever since the first moment he saw her after the battle on Crait, when she'd lifted the boulders blocking their escape with the Force. Now, it was about to happen. The circumstances were not quite what he expected, but they needed each other and he wasn't about to deny her, not with her straddling his waist and making his dick endlessly throb in need of release.

Poe parted his lips from hers long enough to peel the tunic from her body and then helped her slip the trousers down her legs. Climbing back onto his lap, she quickly tossed her brown hair behind her shoulders to reveal her bare breasts to him, and Poe gave her a soft, but wary, smile to let her know that he liked what he saw.

Poe leaned in and greedily devoured her left breast, eliciting a moan from Rey, her lips splitting to breathe in the necessary air. His mouth soon wrapped around her nipples, his tongue lapping around them, tasting her inebriating essence. His cock was about to explode beneath his pants, and Poe wanted nothing more than to feel it buried deep inside her.

After quickly unfastening his belt and trousers, Rey kissed him in desperation, her hair hanging down in her face and tickling his cheeks. Taking hold of her shoulders with both palms, Poe gripped them firmly, and she slowly guided him into her hot wetness, sliding down his length until he was completely sheathed within her.

"Rey," he whispered as they fully connected and cupped her bottom with both hands.

Rey forcefully pressed her lips to his once more, and he felt himself throbbing inside her. It was the best sensation he had ever felt in his life. Poe could barely breathe amongst the intense pleasure of her warmth around him.

"Oh, Rey, I've wanted this for so long." His words were broken and spoken between breaths as he peered into her hazel eyes. She almost resembled an angel in the rays of the sunlight as it streaked through the windows above. An angel of hope and mercy amidst the death and decay that permeated the forest just outside.

"Me too," Rey said with a slight smile, but it soon faded.

Beginning to rock back and forth on top of him, Rey moaned and closed her eyes. Poe's lips parted, and he gasped intently for air as he felt the overwhelming ecstasy of her movements against him.

Rey leaned back, her hair flowing down her spine, and took her breasts into her palms, massaging them and then pinching her nipples. The sight of her pleasuring herself made Poe surge even further with desire. He raised his torso up from against the wall, clenching his right hand on her shoulder, and encased her lips with his. Her arms instantly clutched his body to hers, and she continued to ride him, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Releasing all of his inhibitions, Poe flipped her over, kicking off his pants and undergarments, and positioned himself in between her legs. He captured her mouth passionately and thrust himself back into her, the ring on the chain around his neck swinging in the valley between her breasts. She let out a loud groan of pleasure, and her breath quickened as he slid in and out of her. Her back arched off the floor, sending her breasts skyward to taunt his lips. In response, he roughly sucked one of her nipples, making her writhe even further under him.

"Right there, Poe. Yes!" Rey screamed, gulping a loud breath. "Fuck, yes!"

Rey pulled him to her, grabbing his bare bottom, and pressed him deeper inside of her, seeking more friction. Her thighs clenched around his waist, and he felt his heart almost burst into flames. She felt so tight and wet and amazing, he could scarcely form conscious thought.

"Poe!" She screamed his name into the silence of the room, and he felt the wetness growing even more about him. She came hard, riding out the waves of her orgasm by grinding her hips against him.

Poe continued to move himself in and out of her, now sensing his own release gradually starting to build.

"Poe," Rey called to him, her breath uneven, and she looked deeply into his chocolate eyes. "Don't stop. Stay with me, please."

"I'll never leave you, Rey," Poe replied, not wanting this moment with her to end. It was a welcomed distraction from the reality of loss, yet all he wanted was to stay inside her for the rest of eternity. "Never again."

Poe forcefully began to drive himself back into her, feeling the ever-growing sensation now paramount. He pinched his face together and pounded her even harder, hitching her left leg over his shoulder to feel her more deeply.

"Oh, Rey!" Poe yelled out in pleasure as he met his peak and released into her, collapsing on top of her breasts. He grunted against her chest, completely spent.

Despite his exhaustion, Poe peered up at her, and Rey kissed him dead on the lips. He tasted the salty moisture that now soaked her lips. He then realized that she was crying again, almost weeping.

"What are we going to do, Poe?" Her sobs were coming faster now, her lips quivering in anguish. "Everyone is… gone."

"I don't know." He rested his head back on her chest, the enormity of the situation that had spurred their hurried lovemaking resting heavily on his shoulders.

Rey encased his body with her arms as if she was holding onto him for dear life. Poe knew the pain of losing a parent, just as Rey did, feeling as if you were all alone in the galaxy. Now, they only had each other, the last surviving members of the failed Resistance. He thought briefly about sailing away from this Force-forsaken planet and disappearing with her on some world unknown to the First Order. They could find their own version of heaven together away from all of this destruction and hunger for power.

A loud, booming sound soared over the roof of the castle, violently rattling the walls of the desolate castle. Poe opened his eyes, only to realize that he was still seated with his head in his hands. He jumped up from his position on the floor and noticed Rey was still lying on the cold floor in front of him, his jacket placed under her head like a pillow.

His fantasy had only been a pipe dream; he had imagined their whole time together. Maybe it stemmed from the wound on his head. Maybe it was wishful thinking. Either way, he silently cursed himself for wasting such precious time when he could have been attending to Rey.

Kneeling down beside her, Poe pressed his ear to Rey's mouth and then two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. His whole world began to violently rip apart again.

Rey was dead.

"No!" He cried at the top of his lungs, gripping her body close to his, and rocked back and forth with her lifeless body in his arms. "Rey, no! I'm so sorry."

A second thundering noise began to grow closer and closer to the castle doors, and he knew the enemy had come back for him, the lone survivor of the Resistance. Poe kissed Rey on the forehead one last time before the doors flew open and his destiny awaited.

**A/N: ****I originally had an alternate ending to this one shot, but decided to go with this incredibly sad one. I'm so sorry. ~ Dazzy xxoo**


End file.
